la dissertation du mouton
by 1925
Summary: James Potter, ce demande,avec ses amis les Maraudeurs, pourquoi severus snape lui a lâcher ce mot...Quel mot ? mais mouton bien entendus !   Venez découvrir la pertinence intellectuel de James Potter et ses amis


Bon.. déjà...quel titre pourrie n'est-ce pas ? mais bon..je fait ce que je veux..si je veut mettre un titre nul,je mets un titre nul U.U

bon alors je m'excuse pour les faute, mais a la base la dissertation du mouton,n'était qu'un grave délire, que j'avais écris pour remplir mon journal sur DA

je tient aussi a préciser que les maraudeurs ne sont pas a moi ! ( que Shar m'en protège XD ) que malheureusement Severus Snape non plus! c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer..mais on vas dire que une JKR avec un Bazooka sa vous refroidit XD ...

Alors maintenant je tente de kidnapper les droit de Celimus..mais la non plus c'est pas gagner..allez savoir pourquoi les auteurs aime autant leurs personnage..même quand ils les tuer T.T ..

bon sur ce...

* * *

><p><strong>La dissertation du mouton !<strong>

Dans une chaude après midi d'été, dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, marcher, d'un pas saccader un garçon aux cheveux noir, tombant sur c'est épaule. Il était le garçon la moins aimé de l'établissement, le serpentard le plus controverser aussi. De sa démarche presser, rasant les murs, il tenter d'éviter les quatre garçons les plus aimer de l'école, les maraudeurs. Il ne voulait pas les éviter par ce qu'il craignez une énièmes humiliation, non, cela il avait l'habitude, il s'y était accoutumer. Non, s'il voulait les éviter c'était à cause du mouton. Ce maudit mots, qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis sont réveil se matin. Il lui arrivait, lui si sérieux, de vouloir dire des âneries, mais il arrivait facilement à les retenir en ce mordant fortement la langue. Mais pas aujourd'hui, cette technique n'avait pas marché. Tout a c'est réflexion, severus snape, ne remarqua pas l'arriver de James dans sont dos:

James:- Tiens mais ce ne serais pas se cher Servilus ?

Severus:-…M..Potter!

James:- Tu ne te cache pas sous les meubles? Pourtant la lumière est forte cher cafards !

Severus:-...Dégage m..Potter !

James:- Pourquoi te ferais je se plaisir alors que nous somme seul dans le couloire?

Severus:- Serais-ce des avance m..Potter ?

James:- Tu aimerais bien le graisseux! Mais dommages pour toi, l'huile ne m'excite guère.

Severus:- M..Potter casse toi je te pris!

James:- Oh tu me pris maintenant ?

Severus se mordit la langue assez fort pour saigner, mais le mot tabou menacer de sortir. Finalement, il abandonna, se qui devait arrivez arrivera, quitte a passé pour un idiot. Il se tourna vers James, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

James:- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Suis-je donc si beau ?

Severus pencha la tête sur le coté, comme pour réfléchir sérieusement a la question. Ce n'était pas le cas bien évidement, sa seule préoccupation étant le mouton. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi tôt, pour la rouvrire, et, lâcher le mot tabous.

Severus:- Mouton!

Le mot était sorti, le plus sérieusement du monde, sans sourire, avec la même voix froide que d'habitude. Ce qui déconcerta James Potter, le plus grands narcissique que la planète pouvait porté en sont sein. Sur ce mot, le Serpentard tourna les talons et partie, de ce même pas rapide et saccader, laissant le Gryffondor au milieu du couloir, les bras ballant et la bouche grande ouvert d'incompréhension.

De retour dans sa salle commune, le rouge et or, n'était pas revenus a sont état normale. Il s'avachit dans le sofa prés de la cheminer, au coter de Sirius, Remus, et, Peter, ses fidèle amis maraudeurs. Il leurs raconta alors toute l'histoire, auquel lui n'avait rien comprit, espérant que l'un de ces camarade puisse l'éclairer sur cette étrangeté de la par de Snape.

Sirius:- Tu es sur d'avoir bien comprit se qu'il a dit ?

James:- Je ne suis pas encore sourd, mirrod, mais pas sourd! Il a bien dit mouton!

Peter:- Ce truc avec plein de laine ?

Remus:- Oui c'est cela Peter * Soupire*

Peter:- Mais…Tu n'a pas de laine !

James:- Merci Pet' je n'avais pas remarqué!

Sirius:- Heureusement que tu es la dit donc!

Peter:- Vous vous fouter de moi la non ?

Sirius:- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser sa mon rat ?

James:- Bon, alors, je n'ai pas de laine...Pourquoi ma t'il dit ça ?

Remus:- C'est peut êtres un nouveaux code Serpentard pour insulter les Gryffondor sans qu'ils le sachent ?

James:- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, alors j'ai coincé Regulus...

Sirius:- Il t'a craché à la gueule non ?

James:- Pire qu'un chat, il ma griffer et mordu!...T'est sur que vous faite partie de la même famille ?

Sirius:- Sa n'a pas encore était prouver, on attend l'invention de l'analyse ADN !

James:- Enfin bref...Il m'a insulté comme d'habitude, et, pas de mouton!

Peter:- C'est comestible un moutons ?

Sirius:- Non, c'est mortel, c'est pour ça qu'on t'en a donné à manger a midi!

Peter:- C'est vrais ?

James:- Bien sur que non andouille!

Remus:- Bien sur que c'est comestible Peter.

Peter:- Ils sont tous comestible ?

Sirius:- Non, les rouges à point blancs sont mortels!

Peter:- Comme les champignons ?

Sirius:- Exactement!

Peter:- Il avait qu'elle couleurs le mouton de ce midi ?

James:- Blanc a poids rouge!

Peter:- Et il est bon celui la ?

James:- Sa dépend de ce qu'il a mangé...

Remus:- Vous avez finit de vous foutre de lui ?... Peter, les moutons sont tous comestible, il y a pas plusieurs variétés comme les champignons d'accord ?

Peter:- Si tu le dit...

Sirius:- C'est vrais, c'est toit le carnivore!

Remus:- Merci Sirius, sa me touche beaucoup...* Regard noir*

James:- Sa voudrait dire que j'ai une tête de mouton ?

Sirius:- Ou que t'est con comme un mouton!

James:- Je ne suis pas con !

Sirius:- Sa reste à prouver... Attends l'invention de la recherche ADN...

Remus:- Je ne pense pas qu'on, reconnaitra les cons avec cette invention...

Peter:- Comment on reconnait les con ?

Sirius:- Elle et pas facile celle la...Est bien on les reconnaît par ce qu'ils portent des lunettes, qu'ils on des cheveux sombre, des yeux noisette, les cheveux en batailles, et, qu'ils s'accouplent avec des belle rousse plantureuse!

Peter:- On dirait la description de James!

James:- Faux frère! Peter si tu veux voir un con regarde toi dans le miroir !

Peter:- Pourquoi ?

Sirius:- Laisse tomber Pet'

Peter:- Le miroir? Mais il va se casser! Et après c'est sept ans de malheurs!

James:- On dérive du sujet! Je veux savoir pourquoi mouton!

Peter:- Il voulait peut êtres te manger...

Remus:- Je n'imagine pas Severus carnivore.

James:- C'est Servilus!

Sirius:- Ou Sinvilus

Remus:- Comme vous voulez * Soupire*

James:- Il m'a peut être dit sa par ce que je suis les avis des autres comme un mouton.

Peter:- Sa ne se suit pas, puisque c'est toi, le chef!

James:- Tu marque un point le gros.

Peter:- Je ne suis pas gros...

Sirius:- Ta une gueule de mouton!

James:- ...Non, je ne crois pas vieux!

Remus:- C'est peut êtres a cause de t'a forme animagus...

James:- Mais je suis un cerf! Un mouton et un cerf ce n'est tout de même pas pareil!

Sirius:- Ouais y'a les bois...A la rigueur une chèvre...

James:- J'ai une gueule de chèvre ?

Sirius:- Plus que de mouton en tout cas!

Lily:- Salut les garçons...Vous faite quoi ?

James:- Ma Lily jolie...J'ai plus une gueule de mouton ou de chèvres ?

Lily...J'ai posé quoi comme question déjà ?

Remus:- Ignore les Lily... C'est juste que Severus...

James:- Servilus!

Sirius:- ou Sinvilus!

Remus:- Comme vous voudrez, il a traité James de mouton...

Lily:- C'est tout ?...Moi aussi tout a l'heure, je l'ai entendu le dire a Lucius en réponse a ses salutation, qui sont trop amical si vous voulez mon avis...

James:- J'ai une gueule de Malefoy ?

Remus:- T'est pas assez classe voyons!

James:- Je suis assez classe pour être un mouton ou une chèvre, mais, pas un Malefoy ?

Sirius:- C'est comparer une fleur et une bouse de vache!

James:- Sympa la comparaison Pad' !

Sirius:- Je n'ai pas précisé qui était la fleur et qui était la merde!

James:- Mouais, tu ne me convaincs pas...

Lily:- Et pourquoi sa te travaille autant ? D'habitude tu te fiche de ce qu'il te dit comme de ton premier pets !

James:- Dit pas sa Lily, j'attache beaucoup d'importance a mon premier pets!

Remus:- C'est vrais ça pourquoi sa te travaille autant ?

James:- De quoi? Mon pet ?

Remus:- Non, ce que Severus...

James:- Servilus!

Sirius:- Ou Sinvilus !

Remus:- SNAPE ! Sa vous trous le cul la! Vous les fermer vos gueule hein!

James:-…Pardon Remus...

Sirius:- On te coupera plus la parole pour insulter Sinvilus...

James:-...Promis...

Remus:- Bien...Alors pourquoi sa te travaille autant ce qu'il t'a dit ?

James:-…Ben…C'est...C'est mouton quoi !

Peter:- Tu n'aime pas les moutons ?

Sirius:- T'es moutonpath ?

Remus:- Il est quoi ?

Sirius:-Moutonpath, sa veut dire comme psychopathe, mais avec les mouton!

Remus:- Mais tu viens de l'inventer ce mot!

Sirius:- Non, Bellatrix a gagné au scrabble avec ce mot!

Remus:- Elle t'a bien pigeonné!

Sirius:- Je suis un chien Remus, pas un pigeon!

Remus:- Y'a pas que Peter qu'est con ici!

James:- Tu joue au scrabble ?

Sirius:- La question n'est pas la!

Lily:- C'est vrais!

Remus:-Alors, pourquoi ce mots te dérange!

James:- Ben c'est Servilus qui la dit! Il et toujours droit, en ordre, sale, mais en ordre, un vrais

maniaques! Chaque chose a sa place, que se soit c'est geste ou c'est mots! Alors, dans une phrase bien construite d'insulte, il ne devrait pas y avoir de moutons sans bonne raison !

Remus:- Intéressant point de vue!

Lily:- Mais pourquoi mouton, sa aurais put êtres chèvre!

James:- Est pourquoi sa aurais était chèvre Lily ?

Lily:- Tu a tout de même plus une tête de chèvre que de moutons!

Sirius:- ah, y'a pas que moi qui le dit!

James:- Mais en quoi je ressemble a une des ces bestiole ?

Lily:- Je ne sais pas... La tête bizarre, les yeux...

Sirius:- Le coefficient intellectuel!

James:- Pardons?

Sirius:- Ben oui, une chèvre c'est tout de même plus con qu'un mouton!

James:- Mais je ne suis pas con!

Remus:- Et si tu demander a Severus...

James:- Servilus!

Sirius:- Ou Sinvilus!

Remus:-...SNAPE! SI TU DEMANDER A SNAPE ? * Serre les poings*

James: - Mais il me répondra jamais!

Sirius:- T'à cas faire le mouton!

James:- C'est quoi cette idée stupide encore ?

Sirius:- Tu te poste devant le graisseux, et tu fais bêêê bêêê !

James:- Mais j'aurais l'aire con!

Remus:- Tu l'est déjà James...

James:- Vais pourquoi vous disais tous ça ? Je ne suis pas c-o-n !

Lily:- Tu es stupide si tu préfère...

James:- Excuse-moi, mais c'est la même chose non ?

Sirius:- Non, stupide c'est Peter, et, con c'est toi!

James:- Et pourquoi je suis con?

Remus:-Quand je pense qu'on parler de mouton il n'y a même pas deux seconde...

Sirius:- Con et mouton c'est la même chose Moony, sa finit dans le même ravin!

Remus:- Sa veut dire quoi cette expression stupide ?

Peter:- C'est Bellatrix qui ta la appris, comme moutonpath ?

Sirius:- Non, sa c'est ce que Regulus dit, enfin, me dit...

James :- Je ne suis pas le seul con!

Sirius:- Bof, moi j'ai l'habitude qu'on me traite de con…

James:- Mais moi je ne suis pas C...

Sirius:- Bon sa veut dire...

James:- C'est ça change de sujet...

Sirius:- Que le mouton, tellement qu'il est bête, si un seul du troupeau ce jette dans le ravin, ils le suivent tous...

Remus:- Et le con ?

Sirius:- Ben le con il l'est suit!

James:- Et pourquoi?

Sirius:- Ben, il est con! Les con n'on pas de logique!

Peter:- Comme les moutons!

Sirius:- C'est bien tu a tout comprit!

Lily:- Je sais!

Sirius:- Quoi, tu as découvert pourquoi James n'avait pas de cerveaux! Te fatigue pas c'est génétique!

James:- Quoi?

Sirius:- Ben oui, t'est parent on pas eu le temps de te finir derrière ton crane...

Lily:- Mais non bande d'idiot! Je sais pourquoi Severus, NE ME COUPER PAS LA PAROLE!, A dit mouton à James...

James:- Pourquoi?

Sirius:- Il c'est tromper et il voulait dire chèvre!

Peter:- Par ce qu'il avait faim ?

Remus:- Par ce que James ressemble a un mouton?

James:- Je me sens trahis par mes amis...

Lily:- Non rien de tous cela...

Remus:- C'est bien un code Serpentard alors !

Lily:- Vous avez tout faux de puis le début...Je vais vous dire un truc, en fait Severus, JAMES FERME T'A BOUCHE ET TOI AUSSI SIRIUS !, Il n'a pas visez James en particulier en disant mouton...

James:-Qui il visait ?

Lily:- Personne...

Sirius:- Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi...

Lily:- Comme ça, sans raison... Ce mot devait juste lui trotter dans la, tête c'est tout...

Remus:- C'est...Tout...?

James:- Mais c'est tirer par les cheveux!

Sirius:- Il est encore plus bizarre qu'on le penser le graisseux...

Peter:- J'ai faim !

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, une fois la nuit tomber, Severus Snape, assi sur sont lit, regretter quelque peut le mot malheureux qui avait franchis c'est lèvres. Regulus, avec qui il partager sa chambre, vint le rejoindre, sa brosse a dent encore en bouche.

Regulus:- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sev' ?

Severus:-…J'ai dit mouton...

Regulus:- ...Heu...Et alors ?...

Severus:- J'ai dit mouton a se crétin de Gryffondore a lunette, Potter-je-suis-le-maitre-du-quiditche-je-n'aime-que-moi-je-suis-le-meilleur-j'ai-réussi-a-me-faire-Lily-tu-l'a-dans-l'os-ignoble-Servilus!

Regulus:- Je l'ai déjà dit mais faudrait lui trouver un surnom plus cours

Severus:- Surement...

Regulus:- T'inquiète pas, il a déjà du oublier...Tu sais je ne pense pas que sa l'ai choqué, il a du le prendre comme une insulte comme une autres...

Severus:- Mouton, une insulte ?

Regulus:- C'est con un mouton!

Severus:- Effectivement...

Regulus:- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Potter m'a attrapé dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure...

Severus:- A cause de mouton ?

Regulus:- Surement, il doit se dire que c'est un code Serpentard...

Severus:- Sa l'est, puisque c'est notre mot de passe!

Regulus:- Pourquoi c'est notre mot de passe en faite ?

Severus:- Hum, hum...C'est quand j'ai croisé Lucius...

Regulus:- *Soupire* Je vois...

Le lendemain, devant la porte de la grande salle, James allez affronter Severus. Le mot mouton avait trotté toute la nuit dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir, ainsi qu'une bergère en robe bleu, qui n'était autre que Severus... Il coinça donc le Serpentard à l'entrer de la grande salle, réunie sont courage a deux mains et...

James:- BÊÊÊ BÊÊÊ !

Severus:-...

James:-...

Severus:-...

James:-...BÊÊÊ ?...

Severus:- ...

James:-...

Severus:-...

James:- * Chuchote* Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

Severus:-...

James:- Servilus?...

Severus:-...Tu et vraiment...

James:- Une chèvre ouais! * Bombe le torse, sourire fière*

Severus:-...

James:-...Sa t'la coupe hein?

Severus:-...

James:-...

Severus:-...

James:-...T'aime pas les chèvres ?

Sevrus:-...

Jamesh! Réagis!

Severus:-...Mais…Comment veut tu que je réagisse face...Face a ça ?

James:-...

Severus:-...

James:- Mais c'est toi qui ma traiter de mouton!

Severus:-...Quand ?

James:- Hier!...

Severus:-...

James:-...

Severus:-...Jamie...

James:-!

Severus:- T'est mignon! Mais, ferme ta gueule et évite d'utiliser ton cerveaux...C'est pour toi que je dis ça tu sais...Quand on n'a pas l'habitude, sa peut êtres dangereux de réfléchir... Regarde ce que sa ta fait, tu a du griller ton quart de neurone...

James:-...Mi...Tu…Je suis...Mi...

Severus:-...Bien...

Severus tourna les talons et partis s'assoir a la table des Serpentard fière de l'effet fait au Gryffondore.

**END**

* * *

><p>oui..c'est finit XD c'est bêtes hein ? c'est fait pour vous en faite pas! oui cette histoire sort tout droit de mon cerveaux T.T ...<p>

si vous voulez m'envoyer a l'asile..heu oublier tout de suite car ils m'on déjà refuser trois fois UwU

j'aime les truc stupide comme ça, et ,vue que je m'ennui de sirop de menthe ( plus connus sous le pseudo de menthe sauvage sur FFnet ) me manque un peut..ben..faut bien que je m'occupe XD


End file.
